parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Birthday Surprise/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Blue's Birthday Surprise. *(Blue's Room/Dora the Explorer/Wonder Pets!/Backyardigans/Oswald/Ni Hao, Kai-Lan/Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!/Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: Hi You!, It's Me, Blue!, Today is My Birthday!, and All My Friends Will Be Here! *Dora: Hola!, We're the Cast of Dora the Explorer! *Tuck: We're The Wonder Pets! *Tyrone: Hi!, We're The Backyardigans! *Oswald: Hello!, We're from Oswald! *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao!, We're From The Show, Ni Hao, Kai-Lan! *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Everyone!, We're from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *Blue: And Here Comes Steve and His Friends! *Steve: Hi There! *Blue: Steve!, You're Here! *Steve: Hi, Blue!, You Can Talk? *Blue: Yeah!, I Can Talk to My Friends! *Tickety: Wow! *Slippery: I've Never Seen Blue Talk Before! *Sidetable: Me Neither! *Blue: I'm So Glad You All are Here! *Dora: Gracias, Blue! *Linny: We're So Glad We're Here Too! *Pablo: Happy Birthday, Blue! *Oswald: So Blue!, What is Your Favorite Thing to Do on Your Birthday? *Blue: Good Question, Oswald, You All Can Play My Game, "Blue's Clues!". *Kai-Lan: That's A Great Idea, Blue! *Wubbzy: You Know What Else We Need, Steve! *Steve: Oh, Right!, We Need, Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Boots: Does Sidetable Drawer Have The Notebook? *Sidetable: Of Course I Do!, In Fact, I Have Birthday Notebooks for Everyone! *Benny: Wow! *Ming-Ming: They Even are Shaped as A Present! *Uniqua: Even A Ribbin Bow! *Henry: They Even Have A Thinking Chair! *Hoho: I Can't Wait to Play A Birthday Game of Blue's Clues! *Daizy: So, How Do We Play Blue's Clues, Steve? *Steve: Good Question, Daizy!, Here's How You Play Blue's Clues. *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) To Play Blue's Clues We Gotta Find A... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprint! *Steve: (Singing) Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clue! *Steve: (Singing) A Clue? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: A Clue! *Steve: (Singing) Then We Put It In Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint. *Dora: (Singing) That's The Second Clue. *Linny: (Singing) We Put It In Our Notebook. *Pablo: (Singing) Cause They're Who's Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Blue's Clues! *Oswald: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint. *Kai-Lan: (Singing) That's The Third Clue. *Wubbzy: (Singing) We Put It In Our Notebook. *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) You Know What to Do! *Blue: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Think..., Think..., Think! *Blue: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds, and Take A Step at a Time... *Steve: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: Great Singing, Everyone! *Kai-Lan: Super! *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! *Steve: So, Will You Help Us Figure Out What Blue's Favorite Thing to Do On Her Birthday? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Steve: You Will? *Blue: Great!, Come On and Find My First Clue! *Boots: Okay, So We Need to Find Our First Clue! *Ming-Ming: This is Going to Be Exciting! *Tasha: It Sure Is! *Daisy: Which Way Did Blue Go? *Hoho: I Think She Went That Way! *Daizy: Good Idea, Hoho! *Tickety: Let's Go Find The First Clue! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking For Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) We Are Looking For Blue's Clues. *Diego: (Singing) We Are Looking For Blue's Clues. *Boots: (Singing) I Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Isa: Hey!, I See A Clue! Category:Blue's Surprise Party Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:The Wonder Pets Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas